


Token Beach Episode

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, rose and kanay go to the beach......thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Someone on tumblr suggested i write Rose and Kanaya going to the beach and then this happen and it sort of got out of hand.





	Token Beach Episode

        Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and you have never been very many places. Being stuck out in the middle of the desert will do that too you. Your human friends cannot believe you've never been to such a place. Thankfully your wife, Rose, has also never been there as well helping you feel not left out, but they somehow managed to convince her to take the both of us on a trip. Rose never physically said she was making the plans, but you knew her well enough to know that look on her face means she has an idea. You are not sure what to make of this.

Once the two of you had arrived home Rose turns to you and asks you how you would feel about a small vacation. You told her you'd think about it and she seemed to be satisfied with that answer. You spent the rest of the morning deducing whether this was going to be a sincere gesture or if that Rose Lalonde-Maryam had something up her sleeve. Or possibly, a mixture of both. You feel the horseshitometer tick one in her favor.

This reminds you of the time you once mentioned your wiggling day on the meteor and Rose made sure to throw you a party. The gesture was redundant, at least in troll society, but it was nice. You tried to convince Rose to never do that again but when the date rolled around again just a few months ago Rose took it upon herself to try and plan another celebration. You love her so, but your dear wife cannot cook. At least she didn’t burn down the house.

Later that night, Rose continued trying to coerce you into going on this trip. She has a method when she tries to get you to agree to something and it involves her being very cuddly. You do not have a problem with this. Your wife greets you at the door and you smile, greet her back, contemplating the smile on her face as she took her place right beside you. 

“Rose darling I’m sorry but I haven't thought about it yet,” you beat her to the punch and she settles herself against you.

She conveniently places herself in between you and your book. You let her and sigh as you bookmark your place. Rose takes the book and sets it aside for you.

“Can you think now?”

“Hm..alright I suppose I will think now,” you place your chin on the top of her head and breathe in the light strawberry scent of her hair.

You will admit, only to yourself though, soon after you said you would think about it you instead were more invested in the human's light breathing on your collarbone.

“Kanaya?” 

“Your hair smells nice,” you blurt out without thinking.

Rose gives a little laugh and makes a comment on how great you’re at paying attention. You scold yourself in your thoughts and another tick goes to Rose’s side of the horseshitometer. Honestly, you can't really think of a reason you wouldn't want to go with her. Rose does plan things you aren't used to, but she doesn't do anything intentionally mean. This vacation concepts sounds nice too. You have never really been near large bodies of water, with the exception of your land in the game. You weren't exactly there for the scenery though. 

You agree and she tells you she'll start making the plans tomorrow. Both of you continue to mindlessly talk about what you want to do and when you should leave, before you both fell asleep on each other.

 

***

 

The morning you both leave you wake up earlier than intended. Were you nervous? Maybe. You knew there wasn’t a logical reason for you to be anxious, but you couldn’t help worrying. Sometimes you fear it’s the only thing you're good at. As you sit on the edge of the bed fiddling with your hands, another hand touches your back. 

“Kan dear, is something bothering you? Why are you awake so early?”

“Oh, um. I’m fine.”

“It may be very early in the morning, and I'm not convinced that I'm fully conscious at the moment, but I am fairly sure that you are not alright,” you don't respond and she continues. ” If you would like I can offer you a hug if you want to come lay down with me. I can also provide kisses if requested.”

You turn around and see a very worried and very sleepy Rose. One of her eyes was closed, her face was squished into a pillow, and her hair was a mess. As you saw her laying there you felt your heart jump as you remembered precisely how much you loved her. You mumble a “yes thank you” and settle down beside her as she wraps her arms around you and pulls you close. She kisses your nose and falls back asleep moments later. You try and focus on her breathing and not let the anxious thoughts back into your head.

 

***

 

You both load up the car early in the afternoon and set off soon after. Rose offered to drive. You sat yourself in the passenger side and looked anxiously out the window. You weren’t exactly afraid of being in a car, but you sure weren’t used to it. Also, sometimes you do get sort of nauseous when you're not looking out a window. Rose occasionally takes one of her hands off of the wheel and grabs yours to give it a comforting squeeze. A sigh of relief leaves your lips as Rose pulls into your hotel. You make it there without any issues. It was a bit late but not quite late enough to sleep, even for you. You waited in the car while your wife went to check in and get everything sorted out. She comes back and leans in through the window and asks if you want to go put everything in the room and then maybe go on a walk and get something to eat.

After everything was carried up, Rose leads you to a sidewalk that runs alongside the beach. It was sort of cloudy, and the lights from the city were brighter than you were used to, so stargazing was out of the question. Though, there was something dangerously alluring about the enormous body of water to your side. You stop to admire it and Rose stops with you. She settles closer to you and you wrap your arm around her. It was a nice little moment, before Rose’s stomach growled.

“Oops, sorry Kan. Do you mind if we just stop somewhere quick to get something? There's a gas station right over there.”

“Yes, but...we should try and not get too much junk food this time.”

Neither of you listened to your advice. You both rushed back to your room and ate on the beds, talking and laughing for an hour before you both collapsed on each other. Rose manages to untangle herself from your arms for a quick shower. You put up a bit of a fight because, like always, she is very warm and you love it. She comes back in less than half an hour, but it still felt way too long. Once she’s in arms length of you, you try and grab her. Turns out you accidentally grab her too well and Rose ends up falling back on top of you. 

“Oh sorry,” you mumble under Rose’s back.

She laughs and hauls herself up off of you. Rose snuggles her way back into your arms.You pull the covers over the both of you and relax.

“Kanaya? Do you want a goodnight kiss or are you already lost you to the throes of the sleep gods,” Rose voice was laced with sleep. She was as tired as you were. It was cute. You adored Rose’s sleepy voice and consider it a small victory for you when she lets her guard down enough for it.

“Yes please,” you reply back just as groggy as her.

Rose lifts and wiggles her way up to meet you face. Then she sort of plops herself down before she leans in and locks lips with you for a soft moment. 

“I love you Kanaya. Goodnight,” she then plops herself back down and is asleep within moments.

“Love you too, goodnight Rose,” you whisper then fall asleep just about as fast.

 

***

You wake up to the sound of Rose crunching on chips she bought yesterday. She had opened the curtains and the sun was pouring into your face. It was nice. Warm. Rose was sitting right beside the bed checking something on her phone. Inching closer to her, you try and reach for her hand. You missed, and defeated, you just leave your hand hanging off the side of the bed. 

“Good morning Kan,” she hands a chip towards you,” want some?”

Normally you would scold Rose for eating junk food for breakfast but today, you didn't care. After hauling yourself up to sit, you take the chip offered to you, and start eating with her.  Once the bag has been finished she gets up to go to the bathroom and changes. While she's in there you do the same. Once you’re both changed and ready, Rose takes your hand and leads you out back to the beach.

The sky was much clearer and the sun was shining bright. The perfect day in your opinion. Though, in the back of your mind you wonder about the temperature, it is already quite warm and you hope it doesn’t get too hot today. You know Rose doesn’t like the extreme heat like you do-. You jerk backward as Rose tugs on you hand to prevent you from walking onto the road into traffic.

“Oh, um...Thank you Rose,” you stutter out as Rose sort of looks you over to make sure you’re okay, ”I was just thinking about the weather. Too much I suppose. ”

Rose sighs and squeezes your hand tighter, “Dear, please pay more attention. I know trolls are built stronger than humans, but I still don’t wish for you to get hurt.”

You manage to get pulled to the beach without incident. As you look out to the beach again with the water in the daylight, it held much more beauty than it did last night. The water was a beautiful shimmering blue, and as you eye the sand your feet eagerly yearn to touch it once again. This was obviously not the desert you were used to, but it served as a nice reminder. Even better, Rose was with you. You start walking to the sand, this time pulling Rose along. Away from the hoards of people you both settle down. Rose sets down two towels for you both to sit on, but you sit in the sand before you realize what she was doing.

You get up and dust yourself off before walking over and sitting right behind Rose. She snuggles up against you as you wrap your arms around her;hanging your feet off the edge of the towel so you can bury them in the sand. With the sun beating down on your back, your feet finally touching sand again, and with Rose in your arms there are not too many things that could happen to make you any happier. You keep yourself content by watching the birds overhead and the waves softly crash onto the beach and rocks. 

“So Kanaya, do you know how to swim?” Rose leans her head back to look at you.

“I didn't exactly grow up near water dear,” you lean your head against hers, ”in the game it was at the top of my list. It's a shame I just didn't have the time. Seemed like finishing the game was more important.”

“Hm, well does Mrs. Smartass want to go into the water at some point or is she fine out here.”

“Are you referring to yourself in third person dear?”

“Even if I was this would still make you, also, Mrs. Smartass. Now that we have that sorted out. Do you have a phobia of water?”

“Are you using this wonderful vacation to psychoanalyze me?”

“No, I’m simply curious I assure you.”

“I’m fairly certain trolls won't wither and turn to ash when they touch water so, I may as well at least try to.”

“Alright, I’ll go too, but I should probably put on sunscreen since I am only in the sun about once a year.”

You laugh,stand up, and walk towards the waves.The waves slow and fade just before they touch your feet when you stop. Anxiety creeps up on you once more, but you quickly push it away. This isn’t so bad. What could go wrong? Reliefs sets in to replace the anxiety as your foot touches the crystalline water. The water was a bit chilly for your taste, but not too much to turn you away. Slowly, you wade in. The farther you got in the slower you went, the cold wasn’t so bad at first but it was slowly getting to you. You hoped to get used to it soon. When you’re about waist deep you turn back to see if Rose was coming. When you get a little farther she may need to help you stay afloat. Rose is still back where all your stuff is, but she seems ready and is getting up.

As you were distracted you failed to notice the waves picking up behind you. Before you can turn around a wave smashes into your back. It took you off guard and you end up getting forced down under the surface. You face slams into the sand under the water, and soon after you feel yourself being pulled.

Seconds later your head breaks the surface and you're dragged to the edge of the water. Rose is hovering over you with a distraught expression on her face. Defeated, you just close your eyes and accept your embarrassment.

“I trust from your ecstatic response from me risking my life to save you, that you are fine? Do you need any help? I mean I can let you lie on this beach accepting your fate but I'd really rather not,” she managed to pull away your arms that were covering your face to look you over once more.

“Leave me here to rot.”

“Come on dear,” she grabs a hold of your arm and tries to pull you back to where all your stuff is.

Rose manages to pull you a smidge before she remembered her god powers existed. She drags you back to set you down on a towel and she lands night next to you to sit. You lay there, still embarrassed, with your arms over your face. Moments later, you feel someone's hand starts gently running through your hair. You move your arms a bit and peek through to see Rose reaching over and playing with your hair. Yearning for more attention, you roll over and cling to her, resting your head on her leg. As you move Rose retracts her hand, but after seeing you settle on her leg she continues. She offers to tell you about and idea she has for a light novel. You listen to her talk until the sun gets close to the horizon.

Rose and you make a quick decision to get dinner somewhere and then locate a bench to sit at near the beach to watch the sun set. After night arrives, Rose suggests you both retire to your room, and you follow without protest.

As you as you come close to the bed you collapse on it with Rose snuggling up right behind you. You wouldn’t consider yourself tired physically, but maybe mentally. Rose gets up to turn off the lights and you roll over to try to grab her and pull her back to you. You were too slow once again, and you curl up while you wait for her to come back. To which she eventually does, and she sits on the bed right in front of you us you uncurl yourself and sit up next to her. Since it was dark now, you start glowing to provide a bit of light. Rose also likes it when you glow. Sometimes it activates while you're sleeping and you thought it’d be an issue but she prefers to have your glow on at night. 

Rose cups your face in her hands, “Kan, I know you probably would rather never speak of this again but, do you want to go back tomorrow?”

Your ears instantly lower, “ um...well...Yes I suppose. I'm embarrassed for not paying attention and I, at least, would like to prove that I can handle myself.”

“Way to not let some water beat you dear,” she kisses your cheek, “I'm proud of you.”

“Your pep talk could do without the excess snark Rose.”

She responds by smiling and pulling you down into a hug. Then continues her move by pressing her forehead against yours with a low hum. Learning in too, you sigh and wrap your arms around her. Your glow was gently lighting up the area. A small comforting light as Rose likes to call it.

“Rose?”

Rose acknowledged you with a tired “hm.”

“Goodnight,” you mumble and kiss her nose.

She replies with another “hm” and an ever more mumbled “goodnight.” Soon after, you hear her breathing slow as she drift off with you close behind her.

 

****

You wake up face first in a pillow, and also drooling a little. Embarrassed, you wipe your face and sit up. Out of the corner of your eye you spot Rose sitting to the side of the bed, hunched over and eating leftovers. The both of you lock eyes as she takes another bite. She gives you a low “hey” mid-chew.

She sets everything aside when she's finished and continues, “morning. Are you ok Kanaya? It's strange to see you get under after 9.”

“I could almost say the same for you. It's still the morning and you're fully awake? Who even are you?”

Rose gives you a smile that conveys an emotion that cannot be expressed in words. In fact, you could make a possible dictionary of all Rose’s infamous different smiles. While you you were thinking of your wife's smile, she herself had managed to creep up on you and has now placed her head on you chest.

“You're right yet again Mrs. Lalonde-Maryam,” she attempts to get you to lay down with her, “it is way too early for either of us to see the outside. Let us rest some more.”

“Dear. You do know it is already 11,” you allow yourself to be pulled down.

“Mmhm.”

“Glad we had this discussion.”

You cuddled for the next hour, complete with kisses. A good way to start the morning...well, afternoon. As always, you were the one to initiate both of you getting up. Though, this time it may have been your fault since you managed to roll onto Rose while kissing. You both got up and attempted to look decent and pack your stuff into the car to leave when your done. Yesterday you did say you wanted to try going back into the water, but now that the opportunity looms closer you're starting to get anxious. Maybe just, sitting near the water will be enough. You suppose Rose could teach you in one of those swimming pools she has talked about. You try not to fret about it anymore as Rose leads you through the door once more.

As you reach the same spot from yesterday Rose lays down the towels like before and motions for you to to sit on them. You comply before you blurt out, “ Rose I do not wish to go into the ocean today.”

“Kanaya it's fine we can just lay out here.”

Ah yes, of course. How could you be so stupid. You were still kind of worried about wasting this vacation. Though Rose wasn't going to force you to do anything. You lay back to bask in the sun and Rose follows. It was warm out like yesterday, but not as intense. Laying in the sun helped ease your anxiety. After maybe an hour or so you get a bit restless just laying out, so you ask Rose to take a walk with you. She agrees and you take her by the hand. You lead her along the water, waves occasionally running over your feet. This day was relatively uneventful, and honestly that was preferable for you. You are more inclined to like days like this with just you and Rose rather than being attacked by unsuspecting waves.

With the sun low and night about ready to fall you both decide it's a good time to head out. Rose helps you collect your things and head back to the car. She offers to drive again too, and you settle into the passenger seat about ready to take a nap. Fighting off sleep you converse with Rose a bit as you leave city limits and now see millions are stars twinkling in the sky. As you stare out into the dark treeline your eyes droop and you fall into a gentle sleep. You awaken to Rose touching your shoulder and telling you that you’re home. After stretching, you get out of the car and before you go inside, you check on your garden. Everything seemed to be still there and alive. It even rained a bit while you were gone. Relieved, you step inside of your home and gravitate towards Rose sitting on the couch. She was balancing her laptop on the armrest which was perfect for you to lay your head on her lap and continue resting. Which you do and Rose without looking away from what she was reading, runs another hand through your hair as you drift off again. You think you hear Rose speaking to you about something but you were too comfortable and sleepy to care. A nice, warm feeling envelops you as you falls asleep on your wife's lap.

  
  



End file.
